EF
by Jadelynn312
Summary: Tentang... Shika, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto mempersiapkan diri untuk ultah sekolahnya... Disclaimer : Karakter2nya yang buat Masashi Kishimoto.


EF

EF, adalah sebuah grup band lokal yang hidup dan tumbuh dikalangan anak SMA, terutama SMA St. Maruna. Walaupun hanya terkenal di kandang sendiri, namun itu sudah cukup bagus karena St. Maruna adalah sekolah elit dimana siswa-siswanya berselera tinggi yang tak bisa terpengaruh dengan barang murahan.

EF adalah band yang dibentuk kira-kira satu tahun lalu saat keempat personilnya masih kelas satu SMA, awalnya hanya dari geng, lalu berubah menjadi band. Waktu itu anggota geng EF yang selalu bersama-sama ini berniat mementaskan band dalam pelajaran Seni Musik yang sedang ujian praktek. Setelah mereka manggung, ternyata banyak yang suka dan sejak saat itu mereka membentuk band EF. EF adalah kepanjangan dari Elite Four, yang berdasarkan jumlah mereka. Mereka adalah kelompok yang disegani karena selain kaya, mereka juga tampan dan keren abis.

Anggota-anggotanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pencetus ide band sekaligus ketua geng dan manajer band. Dia adalah cowok super duper cakep yang sering dikejar-kejar cewek, bahkan para fangirlsnya bahkan membuat fanclub sendiri tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ia jadi basis, walau tampangnya lebih cocok jadi vokalis, tapi suaranya agak... gimana gitu ya, sumbang, walau menggema dan berwibawa. Suaranya cuman bagus kalo bilang kata "Usuratonkachi".

Uzumaki Naruto, cowok pirang yang kelihatan selalu ceria dan setengah idiot ini bertugas sebagai drummer. Hobinya bertengkar dengan Sasuke dan makan ramen. Baginya, ramen adalah soulmatenya dan waktu masih SD pernah nekat menikah dengan ramen cup instan rasa daging sapi persediaan terbatas favoritnya, ia kemudian sadar manusia nggak bisa disilangin ama ramen. Ia kehilangan ortu karena kecelakaan mobil, ayah dan ibunya menabrak nyamuk, tapi ia tetap kaya karena warisan keluarganya yang melimpah ruah, wong dulu ayahnya itu bussinessman sukses.

Nara Shikamaru, ni dia vokalisnya. Walau tampang agak kurang ganteng dari yang lainnya, dia tetep disukai cewek-cewek karena sikapnya yang misterius dan cuek. Hobinya tidur dan pemalas sekali. Kamarnya seperti kapal pecah diserang Kapten Hook. Tapi dia ini jenius dan IQ-nya diatas 200, walau tampang tidak meyakinkan. Pengalamannya jadi penyanyi adalah waktu SMP kelas 2 pernah kabur dari rumah selama dua minggu dan selama itu membiayai diri dengan ngamen.

Lalu Hyuuga Neji, matanya yang berwarna ungu keabu-abuan membuat dia seperti buta, namun penglihatannya super. Dia ada di bagian keyboard. Sifatnya dingin, pendiam, jarang bicara, suka ngintip orang mandi... eits, salah, suka ndenger pembicaraan orang. Cowok ini punya rambut panjang yang halus dan nggak keluar-keluar yang sering bikin cewek-cewek pada ngiri.

"Hai guys!" Teriak Sasuke pada sebuah pohon besar. Sepintas orang-orang menganggapnya aneh karena berbicara dengan pohon tapi...

"Apa, Sasuke?!"

Orang-orang sekitar kaget. Pohonnya bisa bicara!

"Kalian turun!"

Turunlah tiga orang cowok yang diketahui sebagai anggota EF. Orang-orang sekitar mulai bernafas lega, nggak ada setan disana.

"Kita ada penawaran manggung di acara HUT sekolah ini bulan depan. Upahnya 200.000 per orang, mau ga?"

"Kok murah banget?" Komentar Naruto sambil cemberut.

"Yah, kita masih disuruh nego dulu, kalian maunya berapa?"

"500.000!" Sahut mereka bersamaan.

"Tapi tadi aku sudah nego, kepala sekolah nawar yang lebih murah lagi." Kata Sasuke.

"Berapa?" Tanya Neji.

"750.000 per orang. Aku terima aja, walau murah."

Ketiga orang itu sweatdropped, bukannya tambah mahal dari 200.000? Ni anak bodo amat sih? "Kami terima."

"Lagunya apa aja?" Kata Shikamaru sambil bersender dipohon. Kalau ada manggung, mereka harus latihan menghapal lagu, kalau lagunya terkenal sih bagus, tapi kalau susah?

"Kata kepala sekolah, acara ini EF by Request, jadi kita terima request anak-anak."

Shikamaru merintih bersama dengan yang lain. Susah dong kalau begini, biasanya anak-anak rekues lagu yang macem-macem.

"Jadi besok mulai latihan, ya."

Mereka semua sudah berkumpul dirumah Sasuke untuk latihan nge-band. Rumah Sasuke adalah satu-satunya rumah diantara mereka yang punya studio pribadi. Jadi mereka nggak usah bayar sewa studio. Setelah beberapa jam mereka latihan, mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat.

"Bisa nggak ya, bisa nggak ya?" Gumam Neji.

"Doain aja kita bisa!" Kata Naruto.

"Aku yang paling gawat tau. Kalian enak bisa bawa kertas not, sedangkan aku? Emang ada orang nyanyi bawa kertas lirik?" Shikamaru mencibir.

"Eh, eh." Tiba-tiba Sasuke ingat sesuatu. "Katanya anak-anak, lebih tepatnya bagian cheer Housinken Academy datang juga ya. Ikut mentas katanya."

Naruto menepuk tangannya tiba-tiba. "Bagus! Kabarnya cewek-cewek sana kece-kece!"

"Dasar kamu."

"Ada apa dengan tim cheerleader sekolah kita?" Tanya Neji.

"Adu tim cheer. Kamu tahu kan St. Maruna sama Housinken Academy selalu bersaing. Siapa tahu mereka juga bawa grup band."

"Jadi kita harus total dong." Komentar Naruto sambil minum cola-nya.

"Harus."

Mereka pun terus berlatih sampai hari H-nya datang. Kadang-kadang saking overnya, mereka hampir pingsan.

"Aduh, muka-muka sekarat kayak begini gimana bisa narik penonton?" Komentar Lee, salah satu teman mereka saat sedang menemani EF latihan. "Imbangi dengan istirahat, dong."

"Kamu enak bisa bilang gitu, gejimayu." Neji mencibir.

"What'd you say?"

"Aku bilang awan itu putih."

"Oh, ya? Aku lihat abu-abu."

"Berarti itu lagi mendung, baka."

"Oyy... Oiii..." Tiba-tiba Kiba datang sambil menggos-menggos. "Bantuin kita bikin dekor!"

"Suruh aja si gejimayu ini. Dia nggak ngapa-ngapain dari tadi, ya kan?" Usul Sasuke.

"Denger kalian nyanyi udah cukup bikin aku migrain, tau!"

"Pokoknya kalian bersatu-dua-tiga-empat-berlima harus bantu kami!" Tegas Kiba.

"Gimana latihannya nih?! Suruh aja Shino atau Chouji atau siapa gitu."

"Shino lagi latihan jadi MC skaligus DJ acara, Chouji udah bantu tapi kita masih kurang tenaga!" Kiba menjelaskan. "Cukup, mau bantu nggak sih?!"

Semuanya diam.

"Kiba... Kiba... waktunya makan siang." Suara Chouji. "Khusus dari seksi konsumsi!"

Glekh, seksi konsumsi... Bagian konsumsi St. Maruna selalu membuat makanan enak, lux, dan lezat.

Kiba nyengir. "Kalo kalian nggak mau nggak apa-apa. Dadahhhh..."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

"KIBA! KAMI MAU BANTU!!!"

Setelah menikmati hidangan lezat dari seksi konsumsi yang terkenal sangat menggoyang lidah (kok bisa ya?) dan membantu Kiba mendekor panggung, mereka coba main-main sebentar, santai-santai gitu. Kadang terbersit pikiran tentang acara ultah sekolah mereka yang tinggal seminggu lagi.

Mereka yang sedang santai dibawah pohon kemudian terganggu oleh suara-suara berisik dari berbagai arah. Sontak mereka bangun.

"Apaan sih?!"

"KEBAKARAN??"

"Banjiiirrr... Banjirrr..."

"Oi, yang bener donk!"

"Waaa... waaa.!!"

"Neji, hati-hati dong!"

"GYAAAAA...!!!"

Mereka akhirnya berhenti ribut sendiri dan melihat keributan yang satunya. Mereka melihat cowok-cowok pada manjat pagar sekolah, bukan untuk kabur, kelihatannya seperti mengintip. Karena penasaran, mereka juga ngikut.

"Ada apaan?" Tanya Naruto pada Kiba yang juga lagi ngintipin.

"Uihh... bodinya men... Hah? Apa Naruto?" Kiba sadar.

Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto memerah dan jadi malu-malu. "Ada apa dengan bo-bodiku?"

PLAK!

"Bukan bodimu, tapi bodi cewek-cewek itu! Dasar Ge-er!" Kiba lalu menunjuk ke arah seberang pagar, dimana banyak cewek-cewek dengan pakaian cheerleader pink turun dari dua buah minibus. "Apa itu anak-anak cheer Housinken? Gileee..."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya pada cewek-cewek yang berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah St. Maruna tersebut. Pakaian mereka yang asing menyebutkan bahwa mereka bukan orang St. Maruna.

'Jadi ini anak cheer Housinken? Kasih tahu temen-temen ah...' Baru saja ia mau memanjat turun dari pagar untuk menemui Sasuke dan yang lainnya, ia sudah kaget duluan melihat Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru sudah nongol disebelahnya, ngiler.

"Sekssii... bangetthh..." Neji mengusap mulut.

"Bodinya men, bodinya...!" Sasuke melototin para cewek.

"..." Shikamaru diem aja.

Naruto bingung, semua cowok pada kesengsem, kok Shikamaru...

"Woy! Kok nggak ikutan ngiler?"

"Malu-maluin ajah, udah gede masih ngiler!" Kata Shikamaru. Duh, ngomongnya begitu padahal kalo lagi bobo' juga dia ngiler.

Naruto akhirnya ingat bahwa Shikamaru adalah cowok pembenci wanita. Ia lalu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Shika... shika.. kalau kamu nggak suka cewek kamu berarti..." Senyumnya memudar. "HOMO?!!!!" Yah kok baru kaget sekarang... Karena saking kagetnya, dia jatuh dari pagar. Brak!

"Dodol, bukan begitu!" Shika marah-marah. "Maksudnya aku Cuma, yah... nggak begitu suka cewek. Mereka ngerepotin, bikin masalah, cerewet, dll."

"ITU BERARTI HOMO!"

"Bukan begitu! How troublesome..."

Tiba-tiba kerumunan cowok berpindah ke pagar satunya lagi yang berhadapan dengan lapangan basket sekolah. Mereka bertiga (Shika nggak ikutan) mulai mengintip para cheerleader Housinken latihan disana. Bukan gerakannya yang mereka lihat tapi betis, wajah, pantat, dari para cewek-cewek itu, pervert banget seeh... Jadi selama beberapa jam, cowok-cowok St. Maruna yang pervert-pervert melototin mereka ditambah Jiraiya salah satu guru yang juga keasikan.

"Kalau cheerleadernya begitu, sih. Aku jadi semangat!" Komentar Naruto setelah pulang sekolah. Mereka semua mendapat tontonan gratis cewek-cewek kece di skul. Sasuke dan Neji mengangguk setuju.

"Hn..." Dengus Shikamaru. Kedengaran cuek sekali.

"Tapi kalau Shika masalah lain, dia lebih cocok disorakin nenek-nenek."

"UAAPAA...??!!!"

"Hei... heii... sakit, Shika!!" Naruto meringis. "Ya udah aku ganti, kamu lebih cocok disorakin B-A-N-C-I!!"

Sementara itu Neji dan Sasuke bengong. "Why?"

"Karena Shika itu HOMO!"

"HEIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Diseluruh gang tempat mereka berada penuh dengan suara kekerasan dan minta ampun.

"Yoooouuuuu raiseeee meee upppp..." Lee sedang nyanyi. Dia ngikut EF waktu mau ke studionya Sasuke, trus minta nyoba nyanyi sebentar. Sambil menyanyi ia bergaya layaknya Elvis Presley kepreset. "Keren, nggak!?"

Semuanya bertepuk tangan keras namun ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat senang atau kagum, adanya malah eneg. "Keren banget!Aku sampe mau... muntah!"

"Kalian ini tidak pernah menghargai teman, ya?" Keluh Lee sebel, suaranya yang aduhai maboknya diejekin.

"Udah ngerjain PR Biologi blom?" Tanya Neji tiba-tiba. Mereka kemudian ingat akan PR Biologi mereka, disuruh mengumpulkan foto binatang kutu kupret minimal dua.

Naruto memukul dahinya. "Aku lupa!!"

"Aku juga!!"

"Dimana ya, nyari fotonya kutu kupret?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Aku punya ide, foto saja orang ini." Shika menunjuk Lee.

"Enak aja! Cari aja di perpustakaan!" Usul Lee.

"Bener juga."

Mereka lalu pergi ke perpustakaan nasional yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Sasuke. Untung mereka sudah punya kartu perpustakaan.

"Semuanya, berpencaaaar!!!!" Teriak Neji.

Rak Bagian Buku Biologi :

"Uh, kok nggak ada, sih?!" Gerutu Shikamaru.

Rak Bagian IPA :

"Disini nggak ada..." Kata Lee dan Neji.

Rak Bagian Ilmu Pengetahuan :

"Nggak ada." Kata Sasuke cemas. "Halo.. Halo... Roger... Rak Naruto ada nggak?"

Rak Komik dan Bacaan anak :

"Roger! Lapor, di rak bagianku nggak ada!" Jawab Naruto pada halkie-talkienya sambil terus membaca Donal Bebek.

Mereka berkumpul di aula perpustakaan, menggos-menggos karena kecapekan. Buku yang dicari nggak ada, mereka sudah tanya petugas perpus namun mereka bilang tak ada. Ahh... Apalagi guru Biologi mereka, Mitarashi Anko, terkenal sebagai guru ter-killer di St. Maruna. Ia tak segan-segan menghukum berat anak yang tidak mengerjakan tugas.

"Apa perlu kita cari di perpustakaan swasta? Perpustakaan Nicolonimbus disana?" Tanya Sasuke. Semuanya mengangguk, lebih baik capek daripada dihukum Anko. Jadi mereka kesana deh.

Sampai disana mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti di perpustakaan tadi, berpencar. Berpencar di bagian yang memuat buku tentang pengetahuan alam. Tapi hasilnya juga nihil.

"Coba kita jangan cari di sub. IPA saja. Cari di IPS, Matematika, Sejarah, dan lain-lain." Usul Neji.

Naruto mengangkat tangan. "Aku! Aku! Dari tadi aku nggak cuman nyari di bagian IPA saja, loh!"

Sasuke dan yang lainnya tersenyum. "Tumben kamu pintar, do..."

"Tapi aku nyarinya di sub Komik!"

"Kupikir otakmu terisi sedikit, ternyata tidak sama sekali." Sindir Shikamaru. Naruto melotot.

"Yang penting aku cowok normal."

Mereka berdua baru saja mau mulai berantem ketika Lee melerainya. "Kalian ini!!"

"Jadi kupikir kita harus cari ulang sampai ke pelosok-pelosok perpus. Ya? Siap?!" Mereka sudah lari duluan. Sasuke melongo. "Semangat amat..."

"Wild India, Discovery Channel, Kumpulan Dokumenter Animals Planet, Singa Putih Hampir Punah, Shino Memang Pecinta Serangga Namun Dia Bukan Buaya, Kiba Memang Pecinta Anjing Sekaligus Shino... Weq!! Kok aneh-aneh, sih!!" Shikamaru teriak marah-marah sebelum seluruh pengunjung dan penjaga perpustakaan menyuruhnya diam. Ia ada di sub Binatang. "Apa nggak ada buku tentang kutu?!"

Ia lalu mengambil buku yang berjudul "Gatal Rambut dan Penyebabnya", berpikir bahwa ada tentang kutu kupret. "Juga nggak ada." Keluhnya kecewa.

"KUTU KUPRET, SIALAAAN!!!!"

Shikamaru kaget mendengar teriakan keras disana, kelihatannya para pengunjung juga kaget luar biasa.

"Nyonya, apa anda bisa diam?" Bentak penjaga perpustakaan kepada seorang nenek yang sepertinya berteriak tadi. "Ingatlah bahwa ini perpustakaan anda seharusnya di-"

"TAPI DIA COPET!!" Teriak nenek itu lagi sambil terus memukuli seorang laki-laki tak berdaya dengan sebuah buku setebal kamus. "Pukul! Pukul! Rasain nih!"

Shikamaru sweatdrop. Nenek yang emosian banget, merepotkan...

"Oh, begitu, ya?" Kata penjaga perpustakaan, suaranya terdengar senang. "Bagus, perpustakaan ini memang sering kejadian pencopetan dan pencopetnya belum tertangkap. Mungkin dia ini pencopetnya." Katanya dengan senang. "Ayo ikut ke security!" Katanya galak sambil menarik kerah tersangka. "Dan anda juga, nyonya." Mendadak suaranya lembut.

"Saya akan menyusul kesana, nanti setelah saya menemukan buku yang sedang saya cari." Jawab nenek itu sopan. Padahal tadi barusan teriak-teriak kayak petugas ronda. Akhirnya petugas meninggalkannya dan suasana ruangan tenang kembali.

"Ehm, ihm, uhm..." Shika berdeham. "Permisi, nek."

"Apa?! Mau nyopet juga?!" Jawabnya galak, buku tebal ditangan.

Shika mengangkat tangannya sebagai pertahanan. "Tu-tunggu. Saya cuman ingin bertanya. Lagipula mana ada nyopet pake permisi?"

"Apa?"

"Tadi aku dengar, nenek bilang 'kutu kupret', ya?" Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan, sesopan mungkin.

"Iya. Ada apa dengan itu?"

"Hm, tujuanku kesini adalah mencari foto kutu kupret." Kata Shikamaru terus terang.

Tiba-tiba nenek itu tertawa pelan, sebenarnya keras kalau tidak ditahan. Disela-sela tawanya ada batuk kecil. "Bodoh!"

"Eeehh??" Shikamaru kaget. Baru ketemu sudah dibilang bodoh. Eeeh... Ehh... eeeh!! Nenek sialan!

"Aku mengucapkannya sekadar untuk umpatan kekesalanku." Katanya masih tertawa. "Kutu kupret, sama saja dengan, bastard atau brengsek, tahu!"

"Ah."

"Sudah, ya, cu?" Nenek itu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Jadi Shika pun memutuskan untuk keluar dan melihat apa teman-temannya sudah selesai.

Begitu Shikamaru keluar, ia mengumpulkan pandangan-pandangan marah dari teman-temannya. "Lama banget sih?!"

"Sori, pencariannya agak susah? Kalian ketemu?"

"Tak ada hasil." Kata Sasuke mewakili semuanya. "Kamu?"

"Sama." Jawab Shikamaru. "Uh, ini tugas paling merepotkan. Biar saja, deh. Aku yakin teman-teman kita banyak yang dihukum juga."

Keesokan harinya, mereka bisa bernafas lega. Karena HUT St. Marina tinggal dua hari lagi, semua anak diizinkan pergi saat jam pelajaran berlangsung untuk latihan panggung, dan persiapan pentas. Begitu juga halnya dengan grup band kita, EF. Mereka sibuk di ruang Seni Musik untuk latihan.

"Usul, jangan Cuma latihan nyanyi Pop atau Rock, siapa tahu ada anak yang nge-request lagu Country atau India." Kata Neji.

"Uh, aku nggak bisa lagu kayak begituan. Lagipula, mana ada sih yang mau minta lagu jadul kayak begitu?" Kata Shikamaru.

"Tapi kan sebagai antisipasi..." Neji membela diri sambil bersender pada jendela, ketika ia berbalik, ia memanggil ketiga temannya yang lain. "Guys... Sini deh."

Naruto, Shika, dan Sasuke penasaran dan menuju kedekat Neji. Anak-anak cheer Housinken juga sedang latihan. Sekali lagi tiga orang itu ngiler sebak.

"Aku heran, kenapa tidak latihan di sekolah mereka saja sendiri?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Mungkin mereka harus adaptasi dengan keadaan medan nanti supaya tidak demam berdarah." Jawab Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Demam panggung." Sasuke membetulkan kata-kata Naruto. "teorimu ngawur. Mereka latihan disini karena lapangan mereka sedang renovasi, kan?"

"Eh, eh, eh." Panggil Neji lagi, ia menunjuk barisan paling depan cheer. "Yang itu kapten cheernya ya?"

"Nggak tau."

"Soalnya dia terus yang mimpin, gerakannya juga paling lincah." Komentar Neji. "Bagus juga."

Mereka bertiga saling pandang. "Oooh... Nejiku... Kau kemanakan... Diri Tenten... Ooooo... Nejiku... Teganya kau... Tinggalkan dia... Tanpa kirim surat dan wa..siat... Oooo..." Tenten tuh pacarnya Neji.

"DIAM!"

Akhirnya hari dimana mereka manggung datang. Dekorasi sudah siap, semuanya sudah siap. EF sedang ganti baju dengan kostum keren dan gotik banget diruang ganti saat Lee mendadak masuk.

"Guys! Cepet! Kalian akan manggung!" Kata Lee terburu-buru.

"Eh, iya!!!"

Mereka lalu datang ke lapangan basket sekolah, dimana konser diadakan. Saat mereka naik panggung, banyak teman-teman sudah menepuk tangani mereka, jadi semakin canggung saja.

"Ehm..." Shikamaru berdeham. "Sebagai pembuka, kami akan memainkan lagu 'The Reason" punyanya Hoobastank."

Mereka lalu bernyanyi, dengan sorakan kagum dari banyak orang. Kemudian, lagu itu selesai.

"Kami menerima pesanan, ada yang mau?" Kaya' mesen catering aja.

Ada seorang cewek yang mengangkat tangan, Shika dengan malas-malasan menunjuknya.

"Ehh... Aku mau lagunya Rain yang 'I Do'" Katanya malu-malu. So, EF guys sing it. Setelah menerima beberapa rekues...

"Hei!" Kata seseorang ditengah kerumunan. "Lagunya Trio Macan yang 'SMS' dong!"

Jglek... Rasanya jantung copot. Dangdut, ooh... itu jenis musik yang paling EF nggak kuasai, tapi karena ini job, udah dikontrak begini...

"Wakaka... Wikiki... Wukuku..." Lee mengeluarkan jurus tertawa 3W-nya dan melemparkannya pada EF di belakang panggung setelah mereka selesai manggung.

"Jangan ketawa, gejimayu." Kata Sasuke dengan nada sedikit mengancam. "Orang itu... sudah tahu kita ini anak band... BAND! Rekues kok yang kayak geetoo..??"

"Maklum, namanya aja Paijo." Kata Neji.

Silence.

"Uuuhh... Bisa-bisa kita terus ditertawakan sampai sebulan lagi. Tau, nggak? Acaranya hancur total!" Kata Shikamaru marah-marah, mencairkan suasana.

"Setidaknya kita masih terima honor."

Brak! Tiba-tiba pintu kamar ganti menjeblak terbuka dan muncullah Tsunade si kepala sekolah St. Maruna, nyengir lebar.

"Acara kalian bagus sekali!" Katanya gembira.

"Nyindir, nih, nyindir..." Kata Naruto sebal.

"Bukan begitu! Aku jujur!" Elak Tsunade. Ia lalu membuka pintu ruang ganti dan memanggil seseorang. Muncullah seorang bapak-bapak berkumis yang tidak dikenal.

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan. Beliau adalah Mr. Kumisane, direktur perusahaan rekaman Tony Record."

"Setelah melihat kalian beraksi, aku beranggapan bahwa kalian sangat hebat dan punya potensi untuk menjadi band terkenal!" Kata Mr. Kumisane bersemangat. Ia sedang menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya bertemu dengan EF, mereka berlima ada di dalam ruang ganti, hanya berlima.

Siapa sih yang nggak akan tersanjung dibilang begitu? Anggota-anggota EF tersenyum lebar tanda bahagia. Akhirnya impian mereka menjadi grup band terkenal tinggal beberapa langkah lebih dekat!

"Akhirnya!" Teriak Naruto bersemangat. "Akhirnya tinggal selangkah lagi kita menuju kepopuleran nasional! Yuuhuuu!! Kita bisa jadi ikon pop anak muda!"

Shika, Sasuke, dan Neji tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar-binar memancarkan kebahagiaan sementara Mr. Kumisane malah mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa, Mr. Kumisane?" Tanya Neji melihat ekspresi wajah bapak itu.

"Oh tidak, tapi..." Mr. Kumisane menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Aku bilang kalian berpotensi menjadi terkenal, tapi siapa bilang akan jadi band pop?"

EF melongo. Apa sih maksudnya bapak ini?

"Pertama kalian manggung, aku hanya sedikit terkesan. Tapi setelah kalian membawakan lagu dangdut tadi, luar biasa! Aku benar-benar terkesan! Jarang ada sekelompok anak muda tampan mau menyanyikan jenis lagu seperti itu, aku salut! Karena jaman sekarang terlalu banyak band-band rock dan pop. Jadi aku menawarkan kalian kontrak 3 album dangdut sekaligus, ya?! Setuju?!"

EF saling pandang kemudian menarik nafas panjang, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi menunggu keputusan Sasuke, mereka langsung berteriak.

"WE REFUSE!!!!!"

**The End.**


End file.
